Dating the Crew
by In A Rush
Summary: What happens when a routine Rescue suddenly becomes not so routine? How will different team members react when they are told something none of them were expecting?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic for Rescue, so hopefully it turns out okay.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Rescue Special Ops **

…**.**

"What do you mean when you say the patient and Jordan are gone?" Vince yells through the radio.

"As in we landed the chopper on the helipad and they were gone as soon as I turned off the chopper." The pilot says frustrated.

"Maybe the doctors took them downstairs already." Vince stated.

"Nah, no one took them down or saw them, and there's no record of them going into the ER, no one here as come across them at all." The assistant pilot said.

"You can't tell me that they just vanished during travel, the patient was meant to be unconscious!" Vince exclaims.

"What can I say Vince, two minutes before we landed, Jordan was talking to us, joking around that he was glad this flight didn't involve him crashing into the water, and that patient was still unconscious, then as soon as we land we're missing a patient and a member of Rescue." The pilot said.

"Bloody hell, stay at the hospital and don't move, I'll send the guys there shortly as well as the cops, get security to go over the CCTV footage." Vince said.

"I suggest you get Heidi to return to base."

"Greg, you know she won't return back to base, so just get moving before she has your balls for this." Vince said with a smirk.

"Copy that Vince."

….

"This is Rescue Command, guys we have a problem." Vince said while Michelle rang the police.

"What's up Vince?" Dean asked.

"Jordan and the patient are missing." Vince says while cringing, knowing Heidi how will react.

"Come again Vince?" Dean says unsure as to whether he had heard correctly.

"Jordan and the patient disappeared off the chopper Deano."

"How the hell did that happen?" Heidi asked agitatedly.

"We still don't know, just head down to the Royal to meet the coppers and the other two and question them." Vince said.

"Shit." Lara mumbled as they headed in the direction of the hospital.

….

**1 Hour earlier.**

"Rescue Command, we have arrived at the scene, the car is hanging off the edge of the cliff face, we are going to need a chopper." Dean said as the others tried to secure the car.

"Can you get to the patient at all?" Vince asked as Michelle organised the chopper to be sent out.

"No, even if we get this car secured, it's still going to be hanging over too far, and if I get someone to climb through the car, chances are it will fall off the cliff, best we can do is secure it and wait till the chopper comes so we can get someone up in that and the chopper can position them at the driver's side of the car, it's going to be tricky no matter what." Dean said.

"Is the patient conscious?" Vince asked.

"Nope, it looks like someone's done a hit and run, tried to run them off for some reason." Dean said.

"Alright, who were you thinking of sending up in the chopper?" Vince asked.

"Probably Jordan, I need to stay down here to run things, the girls won't be capable to do this, and I don't want to risk sending Chase up there, even if the surgeon says his shoulder is healed, this is way too tricky so I don't want to risk it." Dean said.

"Dean just check if Jordan will be okay for that." Michelle says.

"He said he was, I trust him." Dean said.

"Okay, the chopper should be there in ten minutes, do what you can and keep us posted." Michelle says.

"Copy that, Rescue Team Leader out." Dean said as he walked back to the car.

"Dean, we will need to get him out quick, as soon as Jordan starts trying to pull him out it's going to shift." Lara said while looking over to Heidi who seemed to be getting paler and paler as she stood towards the back of the car.

"I know, Jordan are you up for this?" Dean asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jordan says with a nod.

"Alright, let me take over while you gear up." Dean says heading over to take the rope from him.

Walking past Heidi, Jordan feels her grab his arm.

"Promise me you'll stay safe." She whispers.

"You know I can't promise you that Heidi, but I'll try my best not to crash into the water this time." He says putting on a smile to let her know he was joking, even though he was nervous as hell.

"I'm really worried Jordan, maybe someone else could do it." She says hopefully.

"You know there is no one else to do this H, I'll be fine, I promise, I'm not going anywhere, I wouldn't dare leave you behind." He says smiling and giving her a kiss on the forehead to calm her down a bit.

"I'll see you soon then." She says as he heads towards the cars to gear up as he can hear the faint sound of a chopper.

"He will be fine Heidi, all the choppers have been checked and they are all to standards." Chase said as he knew she would be stressed out, and even he was feeling slightly worried after the last time.

"Yeah I know." She yells out as the chopper flies above them.

….

"Okay Jordan, in and out as soon as you can, don't worry too much about spinal injuries, we can't risk this car going over." Dean said as Jordan clipped himself into the harness hanging from the chopper.

"Got it." Jordan says as he raises his hand above his head to signal to the chopper he was ready.

As the pilot tried his best to get Jordan as close as possible, Jordan could tell the patient was unconscious. As he got into position dangling next to the driver's side, he peered in to see that he only seemed to have a few cuts to his face and arms, but nothing to serious.

"I think he may have a bleeder on the brain, his unconscious, with a few cuts to his face and arms, but I can't see any ,major injuries, the patient is Caucasian, in his late 30's, I'm going to try and pull the door open now Dean." Jordan says.

"Copy that Jordan, now remember to be nice and quick." Dean yells out in his coms.

"Copy that Dean, stand by." Jordan says grasping the door handle and pulling the door open.

Moving quickly as possible, Jordan leans in to undo the seatbelt but can't as it's stuck.

"Shit." He mumbles pulling out the seat belt cutter and getting to work on it as he feels the car starting to move forward.

"Hurry up Jordan." Dean yells, as they all hold on tightly to the ropes.

As soon as he has him freed, Jordan swivels him around the seat so his legs are dangling out of the car and he quickly puts a belt around the patient and hooks him up to himself, and places the patient's arms around his neck.

Jumping off the edge of the driver's side of the door, the car rolls over just as Jordan gets the patient out and see's the rock they had it anchored to go over the edge of the cliff as well and waits to be pulled up into the chopper.

A collective sigh can be heard from everyone on the team and Heidi starts to get some colour in her cheeks again.

"Jordan and the patient are now in the chopper, the car has gone over." Dean says through his radio.

"Copy that Deano, pack up and head over to the hospital to collect Jordan once they land." Vince says.

"Copy that Vince." Dean says as the team start to pack up their gear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and I will try my best to watch out for grammatical errors.**

…**.**

"When I find those two clowns I'm going to wring their necks out, I mean how could they let this happen, how could they not notice Jordan was missing, I mean how does a rescue officer and a unconscious patient manage to get off a chopper before landing!" Heidi exclaims while pulling up into the hospital's car park.

"Just calm down Heidi, don't go judging the situation before we even have the details, even if Jordan has gone walkabouts he probably went and got himself a kebab somewhere." Chase says as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

"What if it's more serious though and he didn't just disappear to satisfy his hunger?" She asks as she hops out of the car.

"Well until we know Heidi, there's no point in getting worked up over it." Chase says as they walk into the hospital and see a police officer waiting for them.

"Sargent Patrick Ryan, I'm in charge of this case." He says as he shakes both of their hands before walking slightly in front of them.

"What is the case exactly?" Chase asks.

"We will discuss it more once you see the CCTV footage then I can explain it in more detail." Patrick tells them as he opens the door to the security office for them.

Sharing a concerned look between each other, both Heidi and Chase enter the room which not only consists of Dean and Lara but also two security guards and three police officers.

"Now we couldn't get anything on the cctv footage on the rooftop as none of the cameras are directed onto the helipad, but if you look at this, you will see Jordan standing there at the main entrance to the building with the patient standing behind him, if we zoom close enough you can just make out that the patient is holding a syringe behind Jordan's back." Patrick informs them.

"Okay, so what happened after that?" Heidi asks.

"They stand there for three minutes before a black sedan pulls up and the driver hops out, as the driver makes his way around the car, he strikes Jordan at the back of the head with what appears to be a gun and they load him up into the back seat of the car before driving away." Patrick says.

"So what are you doing about it?" Chase asks.

"At the moment we are running surveillance, see these guys just drop off the radar, they own multiple warehouse's across the state, so until we know which one he is being held at, it's going to take time, we can't afford to put one foot wrong with this." Patrick says looking at them all.

"What do you mean they own multiple warehouses, do you know who these people are?" Heidi asks.

"These people are dangerous, the ring leader, which was the supposed unconscious patient is one Jeremy Cootes, he is suspected of being in some form of a mafia or gang, manufacturing drugs as well as two cases of suspected murder although they got off on all previous charges due to the evidence being circumstantial, I can't go into the full specifics, but we have to wait to get him with something otherwise this could blow up in our faces." He says.

"So what, you're just going to put Jordan at risk by leaving him with them until they hurt him badly enough to charge them, that's ridiculous." Heidi yells outraged that her boyfriend was facing this kind of danger.

"Look I have my best people out there searching for the bastards, and when they do find them they will ensure nothing too severe happens to Jordan, we will keep you informed but otherwise it's a waiting game for you, you cannot try and track them down otherwise you will do more harm than good for Jordan." Patrick says.

"Fine, you better keep me posted." She say's before she storms out of the room leaving a shocked Dean, Lara and Chase behind.

….

**Five minutes before landing.**

"So how are you travelling back there?" Greg yelled out from the pilot's seat.

"Yeah great, better than the last time I was in a chopper, glad no water was involved in this trip." Jordan said while the other two chuckled.

"Glad to hear you're enjoying it this time." Greg yelled back.

"What have you got planned for tonight?" Stuart asked.

"Just relaxing at home with the girlfriend hopefully." Jordan replied.

"Who is this mystery girl who seems to have you wrapped around her finger?" Stuart asked.

"Can't say mate." Jordan said while smirking.

"Come one, we swear we won't tell anyone." Stuart said.

"Promise?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Alright, it's Heidi." Jordan replied with a grin.

"It's about bloody time you two got your act together." Stuart said pleased to hear it was Heidi and not some random girl.

"Congrats man." Greg said.

"Thanks guys, we're keeping it low key so no one at work knows about us yet." Jordan said.

"Promise we will keep our big mouths shut, is it love?" Greg asked.

"It is, well for me it is anyway, I haven't told her yet but she means everything to me, I couldn't handle it if something happened to her now that I have her I just want to keep her safe all the time." Jordan said with a big grin on his face.

"Awwww, Jordan is going all soft on us." Stuart teased as they all broke out into laughter.

"Hey, shut it you." Jordan said while lightly smacking Stuart in the shoulder.

"Two minutes until we land, get the patient ready to be moved Jordan." Greg stated.

"Shall do." Jordan says turning around back to his patient and checking his vitals before he felt something being pushed into the side of his neck.

Looking at the patient's face, Jordan sees he is awake while the patient puts a finger to his lips to warn Jordan not to say anything.

"Do as I say or I'll inject this in your neck, you got it?" the patient whispered into Jordan's ear as he pulled himself up.

Nodding his head, Jordan knows he must comply as he can't be sure what is in the syringe.

"As soon as we are hovering over that helipad, we jump out and we run before anyone get up onto that rooftop, no smart moves, do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Jordan once again nodded his head.

"Grab the bag." The patient whispered as Jordan grabbed it and they made their way over to the edge of the chopper's opening.

"Now jump." The patient said as he pushed Jordan out, and followed suit by jumping out after him.

After they had landed on the helipad, Jordan and the patient quickly get to the stair well and entered it making their way down to the main entrance, Jordan trying his best not to put too much weight on the ankle he had sprained from his jump out of the chopper.

Being cautious of his movements, Jordan ensures he walks past at least one camera on their way to the entrance doors before they waited at the pickup/ drop off zone for patients.

Seeing a black sedan pull up directly in front of them, Jordan gets a sinking feeling in his stomach when a big muscly man makes their way towards them before it suddenly all went black.


End file.
